DBZ: An Untold Balance
by Ichigo-uzumaki123
Summary: A third Saiyan comes to invade earth, powerful, but different from her comrades. What role will she play in the story? How will she mix with the protectors of earth? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

High up in the sky, a cloud carried a young man. This man was Goku, one of earth's protectors, and one of the strongest on the small, weak planet. Goku was a slightly above average height man, with spiky hair. Also with Goku was his son, Gohan, named after his grandpa Gohan who took Goku in years ago, before his unfortunate death. Gohan's mother was Chichi, daughter of the Ox King."So daddy, we're going to see some of your old friends",Gohan asked his father, riding on his father's shoulder as they flew on the Nimbus cloud."Yea, i haven't seen them for a long time, so we're meeting up. Don't worry, you'll love them, his father replied back, sounding excited. Goku had a reminiscent face the rest of the way there.

Eventually they reached their destination, a small house on a small island, with the words"Kami house" written on it. Sailing down Goku hopped off the cloud, his son still on his shoulder."Hey guys,i'm here",Goku yelled. The door to the small house revealing a small bald monk that Goku recognized as Krillin."Hey Krillin, it's been awhile hasn't it",Goku greeted with a wide smile."Yea it sure has been a long time. A few years actually",Krillin replied back, equally as happy. A few seconds later everyone else came out of the house for greetings."Hey Goku, how have you been",a man around Goku's height with three eyes named Tien."Not bad, i've gotten stronger since last time we fought." Goku replied, patting his son on the head."Who would think that Goku of all people would be a good father",Yamcha said jokingly."Yea, you would never think of it to be honest", Bulma said."Come on guys, you have to give me some credit",Goku said jokingly."So Yamcha, are you and Bulma still together",Goku asked the man with the scar on his face, and looking at the green haired he could speak up an old man with sunglasses and a vacation shirt spoke up,"No, Bulma dumped him",the old man said bluntly."Oh come on Roshi, at least let me answer him",Yamcha yelled at the old man. Boisterous laughter filled the air as old friends reconnected once again.

Meanwhile, a small pod fit for one person sped across the sky, surprisingly unnoticed by the humans that it passed by. A resounding boom sounded as it crashed into a seemingly empty field out in the middle of nowhere. The door to the craft opened and a strange man stepped out. The man was tall and had spiky hair that went down to his back, he also had a tail similar to that of a monkeys, also a scouter on his face The man also had a piece of technology on his head that went over his eye."Hmmmmm, it seems that Kakarot has failed to conquer the planet", the man said as his device picked up energy signatures. A particularly large power level caught his attention immediately"Well then, I can see why Kakarot failed in his mission, or maybe that is Kakarot himself". The man flew off in the direction of the high power level.

In the direction of the power level, a green alien man with antennas named Piccolo was training. He perked at the feeling of someone very strong approaching him at a speeding rate."Is that Goku? No that's too powerful to be him, it's definitely someone else", the Piccolo said, a bit nervous, but excitement easily overpowering any other emotion. The man that came out of the space pod approached the green man, eyeing him carefully before speaking,"Well you're not Kakarot, and you're not human either".Not liking the way he was being spoken to, the green man spoke back,"I don't know who Kakarot is, but my name is Piccolo, and i recommend you change your tone before i kill you", the now named Piccolo said venomously. Despite the threat, the strange tailed man didn't seem to be at all fazed, and instead laughed,"Oh that's rich. You threaten me, with that low of a power level". This did nothing more than anger Piccolo his energy, he released a devastating blast at the stranger who dare mock his strength,"Heh, too bad you didn't get to live long enough to regret those words",Piccolo said, observing his destruction. When the smoke cleared from the blast, Piccolo was shocked beyond words."Well that was a nice try, i actually felt that", the stranger said, completely unharmed, despite taking the blast entirely head his hand above his head, the stranger began charging his own attack,"that was a nice try, now let me show you a real attack". Suddenly a blip on his scouter caught his attention, taking the pressure off of Piccolo."It's just you day green man; you get to live for another day". Then the man took off, heading in the direction of what caught his attention.

At the kame house everyone was laughing and just having a good time. The small house was filled with old stories, and memories for most people there. The fun stopped as a monstrous power came across their senses."Hey guys, do you feel that",Krillin said in a serious voice."Yea. Could it be Piccolo",Yamcha asked, Piccolo being the only person he could think of that could reach that level of power, besides Goku of walked out the door to greet the large power,"No, it's not Piccolo. I don't recognize this person at all". On the beach stood the strange man who bared a far resemblance to Goku."You, who are you",Goku said in a serious voice."So it's you, Kakarot",the man spoke, turning to face Goku."Kakarot? What's a Kakarot",Goku asked in very clear confusion."You are Kakarot. Or have you forgotten your own name",the man spoke with a laugh."I'm Raditz, your brother. We're both from a powerful warrior race called Saiyans. You were sent here to destroy this planet, but clearly you have failed",the man now identified as Raditz spoke clearly."No, i don't have a brother. My name is Goku, and i'm a human from earth", Goku yelled back, trying to deny what Raditz had just revealed.. The man was baffled from what Goku said,"You mean you did forget. What the hell happened",Raditz said, his shock turning to anger."It doesn't matter, Kakarot, help me destroy this pathetic planet and everyone on it"Raditz demanded from refused adamantly, further angering Raditz. Krillin none the wiser strode up casually to Raditz,"now come on. We told you to leave,now shoo",Krillin said waving his hand. A tail sending him flying into the house was his response, seemingly effortlessly done as well."Krillin",Goku yelled to his friend,"are you alright". A groan was his response,"i'll just lay here for a bit"."You bastard, what was that for",Goku asked, teeth clenched in ignored the question and ran towards Goku, grabbing Gohan from his side, all before Goku or anyone could react."Gohan",Goku yelled in worry."Daddy, help me",Gohan yelled kicking in a futile attempt to get away from Raditz, who was holding him by the collar of his shirt in the air. Hey give me back my son,Goku yelled, charging head first at Raditz who looked at him with an arrogant smile. Before Goku or anyone could react, a knee was planted firmly in his chest, the bones nearly cracking from the massive landed on the sand clutching at his chest and gasping for air. Raditz flew in the air above the house,"If you ever wish to see your son again, Kakarot. You will join me and destroy the planet, and if you don't you can say goodbye to your son",Raditz said before speeding off with Gohan in hand. Goku got up off the sand, clutching his aching ribs."NO! Damn it , he has Gohan",Goku yelled, furious that his son was taken right from him. Clenching his fist and cursing his weakness, Goku knew that he was entirely outclassed by his brother, but he had to try. Opening his mouth to call the Nimbus, Goku was stopped as a familiar face appeared on the Kami Island."Piccolo",Goku yelled as he got into a fighting stance. Piccolo saw the change, but didn't make any changes to his posture."I didn't come here to fight. It's about that man that just attacked you".Goku didn't buy this for a second,"Yea right, you just want to kill me, like you always do".Piccolo visibly smirked at this,"I do want to kill you Goku, but i tracked down that man here". Hearing this Goku had an idea, but it was risky."Piccolo, i know you probably won't agree to this,but what do you say that we team up and beat him". Piccolo's reaction was as expected, violent and appalled,"What makes you think i'd ever team up with you! i'd sooner die before even thinking about fighting by you",Piccolo raged at Goku. Goku backed up slightly just incase Piccolo attacked him, which thankfully didn't happen"Come on, you and i both know that neither of us individually can beat him. So why don't we combine our powers and beat him. Then you can fight me". To Piccolo the offer was tempting to say the least. Kill Raditz, who had made a fool of him, and then kill Goku. The chance was perfect, and he wasn't going to let it slip."Fine Goku. I'll help you fight him, but you're next. Tien walked up to the pair,"Hey, i'm going with you. I can't stay here and be useless",Tien said as he glared at Piccolo,Showing he didn't quite trust Piccolo."Sure, we're gonna need the help",Goku said,smiling that they had come to an agreement, Goku walked up to Piccolo and shouted,"Nimbus!". Goku hopped onto the yellow cloud and flew off, Piccolo and Tien by his side.

Meanwhile, Raditz was back at the spot where he had landed, a screaming Gohan with him. The screaming of the young child was quickly wearing away at his patience, making him more irritated by the second. A vein appeared on his forehead and he turned to the child,"would you quit your crying before i give you something to cry about", Raditz yelled at his nephew. This clearly didn't have the desired effect since Gohan's crying got louder and even more irritating to the long haired Saiyan. An idea popped into his head, picking up Gohan, he threw the child into his pod and closed the door. Now he couldn't hear the child anymore. The field was quiet again, something he enjoyed. His quiet didn't last long as his scouter identified two familiar power levels."Looks like Kakarot reconsidered my offer, Raditz said as he faced the direction. Goku jumped off of the Nimbus and landed on the ground as Piccolo and Tien floated at the three Raditz got a serious face, looking a bit disgusted at his brother. "I see you've brought the green man with you, and one of your human friends. I guess that means you aren't here to take my offer". "I would never join you, even if you are my brother". Raditz's face showed irritation at hearing that,"I was hoping to spare you, but it looks like that won't be the case".

A blip from his scouter again caught Raditz's attention. Goku had taken off his blue shirt under his gi, his boots, and his wristbands, each hitting the ground with an audible crash. Piccolo followed suit by taking off his turban and his cape. "Hmmm...Kakarot's power level just went up to 530, the green man's went up to 520, and the human is at 500" They might be more trouble than i thought"Raditz thought to himself."I'm warning you Kakarot, you'll get one more chance to join me". Raditz said, trying persuasion one more time. Goku didn't budge on his stance though,"Never! Now give me back my son!" Raditz gave a cruel smile that sent a chill down Goku and Piccolo's spines."You're a disgrace to our entire race Kakarot! Now prepare to die". Hearing that Goku, Piccolo, and Tien got into fighting stances, ready for the fight. Raditz seem to disappear to the three, then appeared behind them, landing an elbow to Goku and Piccolo's back, and landed a spin kick to Tien's cranium , sending all of them to the ground a few feet away. They looked back at Raditz in shock at the display of power."So fast, i didn't even see him move",Piccolo thought in shock."What's wrong, beaten already",Raditz taunted them, prompting the two to take the offense. Springing back into action, the three launched at Raditz with a flurry of punches and kicks that were all either blocked or dodged. Dodging a punch, Raditz landed a solid punch to Goku's face, stunning him. Quickly turning Piccolo suffered the same fate with a roundhouse. Getting behind Raditz's back, Tien tried to hammer Raditz, but before he could react, he had a knee firmly planted into his stomach, bending him over. Raditz and Piccolo seeing Raditz's turned back, quickly recovered and charged him, trying to take the evil saiyan by surprise by surprise. To their surprise, their attacks were ducked under and they both received a kick to the face, sending them to the dirt , a distance away. Looking up after their recovery they saw Raditz taking to the sky above. In quick pursuit they flew up, as expected. Raditz put his hands down, pointed at the two rapidly ascending warriors. Goku and piccolo quickly attempted to stop down as energy started to charge into the saiyan warriors hands."Double Sunday", two large, white, beams shot in separate directions, heading right towards Goku and Piccolo. Quickly turning themselves and stopping themselves the two managed to dodge the attack, a large explosion from a mountain behind them signified its landing point. Goku landed on the ground with a sigh of relief, getting winded from the fight."Oh no!"Tien cried out in shock. "Tien what's wro-", Goku let out a scream of horror at his green companion, who was currently missing one arm, purple blood dripping from the stump."Piccolo, your arm",Goku started, but Piccolo cut him off."Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks". A loud laughter from Raditz, clearly mocking the two,"Oh excuse me! Has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, it's green!",Raditz mocked, earning a growl of irritation from Piccolo. Taking advantage of the time they had, the two started planning."Goku, if you have any new techniques, now is the time to use it, same for you Tien". A soft chuckle from Goku was the response,"sorry, but i've got nothing".Tien grunted in annoyance,"no, i don't have one yet."Piccolo gave a small smirk,"You slackers. I have one, and it should be enough to finish this guy off", Piccolo said with an edge of confidence."Can you do it with one arm",Goku asked, having his doubts."Yea, that's no issue. However, it's untested, and it takes a while to charge the energy to use it",Piccolo said with a serious tone."You'll have to last against him for five minutes"Piccolo said. Goku felt a bit nervous at that, but also relished the challenge."Ok, i can do it". Tien nodded,"yea. Let's go Goku"!

Goku launched straight ahead at his brother, Tien quick to follow, in a flurry of punches and kicks, but were able to keep up a defense against Raditz's counter attacks. Throwing a straight jab, Goku managed to land a hit to Raditz's chest that caused him to take a step back. Keeping up the offense, a kick to the ribs and an elbow to the stomach followed up,Tien quickly followed with a uppercut making Raditz bend over backwards. Going for a kick to the face, Goku was surprised when Raditz caught it, and pulled him in for a brutal right hook, but he was still being held so he stayed in place, but was open to the relentless assault of his brother. They did their best to dodge and block, but their defenses were quickly passed. A firm kick to the sternum bent Goku over, taking his breath away, and a knee to the chest caused his ribs to strain from the force;recovering just in time Goku managed to dodge an elbow that would have went to the back of his head. However, Raditz used the momentum to spin and connected a hard kick to the side of his brothers head, sending him cascading across the field. Looking around quickly, Raditz couldn't find the triclops human,"where did he go". Recovering in midair, Goku sprung up into the air, next to Tien who was in the air. Cupping his hands, blue energy gathered into his hands."Ka-me-ha-me", the attack grew more and more powerful as it was charged for longer. Putting his hands in a triangle, Tien prepared his strongest attack."Tri-Beam!"

"What, they know how to increase his power level by concentrating his energy into one spot! Kakarot is at 1,000 now, and the triclops is at 1,200: that's as strong as me!",Raditz said in shock, and realization coming over him."I really underestimated these guys

"Haaaaaa"! The two attacks launched right at Raditz, who looked on in shock at the incoming attacks. Quickly thinking, Raditz charged his own attack hastily. Just before the combined attacks hit The attack collided with his guard, pushing him back a distance, threatening to overcome him. An explosion sounded as the attack detonated, kicking up dust and smoke. Hovering in the air, Goku waited for the dust to settle. When it all cleared, Goku grunted in disappointment. Raditz was mostly fine except for his palm was singed and he had some scratches on him, but nothing that was anything past irrelevant. Raditz was shaking in frustration. How could such low scum, such an insignificant power level, his disgrace of a brother cause him any form of harm."That was a nice attack, Kakarot, but let big brother show you how it's down". Raditz shot a white beam at Goku, shooting him out of the sky and hitting the ground with a thud. Taking the attack full on, Goku fell back, his clothes shredded and covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Not giving a chance of relief, Raditz appeared in front of Goku, grabbing his gi, about to strike down his brother. Before he could go through with this, his scouter picked up an extremely high power level. Turning to face the power he saw Piccolo, who had finished his attack, and was about to fire."Power level 1,470! i can't block that". Piccolo's fingers were sparking with electricity from the high concentration of energy, which got Raditz a bit more nervous."Alright then Green Man, let's see what you've got!".

"It's all yours! Special Beam Cannon!"! A spiral beam shot out of Piccolo's fingers and blitzed towards Raditz, who was looking in shock at the attack. A tremendous explosion with a blinding light and a cloud of dust obscured Piccolo's vision, showing the power of the technique. A confident smirk grew to Piccolo's face as he was sure that he had put the saiyan out of commission for good. When the cloud finally dissipated, Piccolo's face turned from confidence to pure shock. Raditz had dodged the attack at the last second, causing only a wound on his shoulder and the shoulder of his armor to be completely obliterated."H-how could he have dodged that. Impossible",Piccolo and Goku were both in disbelief, and a feeling of dread filled them. "That was a nice attack, i'll give you that. Although your aim could use a bit of work.". Remember that attack from earlier, Green Man? I guess you're about to find out what it's like". Putting his hand above his head like he had earlier, a silver light started to emit from his palm. Throwing his arm forward to finish off Piccolo."Double Sunday!". The pink beam shot straight towards Piccolo, who didn't have time to dodge, he couldn't block it; the attack was to strong. His death was near, and he wouldn't get to kill Goku either. Tien appeared in front of him, arms crossed. The attack collided with Tiens guard, exploding in a burst of bright light, temporarily blinding Piccolo. When he could see again, Tien was laying on the ground, unmoving, not breathing. As much as he hated to admit it, he did feel a small pang of sadness at Tiens death, he had died protecting him. Goku on the other hand stood frozen in terror, his friend was dead."You...You'll pay, I swear it!". Raditz laughed loudly, boasting arrogantly."Don't worry Kakkarot, you'll join him soon in the afterlife". Another energy attack started to build in Raditzs hand, but Goku acted quickly. With a burst of speed he was behind Raditz, his brothers tail in a tight grip, immediately causing Raditz to collapse in pain.

A light chuckle came from Goku."I'll never forget how bad it hurt when someone pulled my tail. So it must feel horrible for you",Goku said, squeezing the tail in his hands. Raditz fell to his knees with a yell of pain and anguish as the pain intensified. Piccolo realizing his chance began charging his attack again."That's good Goku, now hold him still. This is the last time i can do this",Piccolo said with confidence. Raditz realizing the situation he was in began to panic."Kakarot, you wouldn't do this to your own brother", Raditz said, trying desperately to escape."You come here to kidnap my son, try to kill me, you're no brother of mine",Goku said as he squeezed harder, earning another yell of agony from his brother. "I would never hurt you, Kakarot. You're my brother. I was going to leave this planet once i was sure you were not going to join us, and tell the others to leave you alone". Goku slightly loosened his grip on the tail,"do you really mean it". "No Goku! Don't trust him! He'd do anything to get free!", Piccolo yelled, seeing that Goku was believing his brother, being too trusting. Even though he heard him, Goku ignored Piccolo."Yes! I only took your son to try and change your mind; i would never hurt your child", Raditz yelled in desperation, aware that his time was running out. With another moment of thought, Goku loosened his grip, freeing Raditz. A snide smirk was written on Raditz's face as he felt the pain go away."Kakarot, you really aren't all that smart, are you",Raditz chimed as he got up, shooting his elbow at the unaware Goku. Unable to react, Goku took the blow to the face, sending him to the ground a distance away. Not even giving him a chance to recover, Raditz leapt over to Goku, bringing his foot down on Goku's ribs, earning a sickening crunch and a bellow of agony from Goku. Piccolo watched the scene in frustration, cursing that Goku had ruined their chances,"damn it Goku, you've always been too trusting, and now look at where your trust has gotten us".

Goku's screams of pain continued as Raditz broke more of his ribs, smiling in sick pleasure,"This is what you get for defying big brother, Kakarot. You suffer", another sickening crunch sounded, followed by an agonizing scream and a cruel laughter.

Sitting in the foreign space pod, Gohan wailed in fright as his father and some green man were fighting, and they were losing. The last thing he could see was his father fall to the ground after getting hit with a powerful energy blast from the strange man who kidnapped him, sending him into tears again."Daddy, please be ok. Please beat him, you have too",Gohan choked out through his sobs. Screams of pain pierced through the metal of the pod, allowing Gohan to hear them. Instantly recognizing the voice, fear coursed through his small body for the safety of his father. At the same time anger surged through him, anger like he had never felt before. A warm, powerful feeling rose to the surface, nothing like he had ever felt before. Then his mind went blank.

Another scream of pain filled the air from Goku, as he felt another rib break under the immense pressure of Raditz's foot. A small decrease in pain allowed Goku to open his eyes; only to see Raditz's outstretched hand directly pointed at him."Now Kakarot, it's time to say goodbye to your son", an energy blast charged in Raditz's hand, shining like the sun. Goku knew there was no way he could survive it from this range; he was going to die."Now join our father in hell",Raditz yelled as he prepared to fire the blast to end his brothers pitiful existence. However, an unimaginably high power level interrupted him."What the, where could that be coming from", looking around the area, Raditz saw no extra person. Another blip sounded as the power level got higher than before,"Is this thing damn thing broken". Suddenly, the space pod in the crater exploded, Gohan flew out of the rubble and into the air. Landing on the ground, Gohan was covered in a red aura with a look of raw rage etched into his face. Raditz stared in shock at the small boy, more specifically his power level,"power level...1800!", Raditz shouted."There's no way that a runt like you could be this powerful". Gohan didn't say anything back and just stared at Raditz in pure rage. Energy started sparking off Gohan,"Leave my daddy alone!". Shooting off the ground faster than anyone could see, headsmashing Raditz directly in the chest with a sickening crunch, staggering Raditz back, his armor cracked heavily, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Y-you brat". Raditz staggered over to his nephew, who was looking at him terrified. Pressing his scouter again, Raditz measured Gohans power level."Power level…..1.", he was shocked, but then back to angry that he had been wounded by his own blood, a child no less."You...where did all that power go". "W-what are you talking about", Gohan took a few steps back as he saw Raditz raise his hand. A chop to his head sent Gohan to the ground, unconscious. Seething with rage Raditz wallked to his unconscious nephew, ready to deliver the final blow. His hand raised with a dark purple sphere"goodbye nephew".

Before he could bring his hand down, Goku was once again behind him. Instead of grabbing his tail, Goku had him in a full nelson. "Get off of me Kakarot!"Raditz screamed as he tried in vain to get out of the hold. He usually would have been able to, but he was so weakened that he found himself unable too. "Hurry Piccolo! I don't know how much longer I can hold him!". "How noble of you Goku. Don't worry, it's finished".

"Wait Kakkarott, if you don't let me go we'll both die!". Piccolo fired his attack, more powerful than the first."Special Beam Cannnon!". The beam drilled a hole straight through Goku and his brother. Blood poured from the wounds, and from their mouths. They both hit the ground with a loud thud."C-curse you b-both", Raditz managed to say, despite the gaping hole in his stomach. Goku's eyes were already closed, he had passed away already. "How could I….a saiyan warrior lose to such….weaklings. It...makes no sense"Raditz said, in disbelief. "Kakkarott sacrificed himself. What an...idiot. Now..we die together". Piccolo walked up to the dying Saiyan and looked down on him with a confident smirk. "No, you die alone. I'd guess Goku's friends will wish him back in the week", Piccolo stated. "But how, that's impossible". To Raditz it made no sense. You couldn't come back from death, no matter what. "For you maybe. Here on earth though; we have these things we call The Dragon Balls and they grant any wish when all 7 are brought together."Piccolo told the Saiyan. Not that it would do Raditz any good to know since he was going to die. "So in the end, it seems Goku gets the last laugh".

Raditz started laughing despite the horrible pain he was in. He looked up at Piccolo. "That's where you're wrong green man. This device on my face, as well as sensing power levels, it's also a communication device. My three Saiyan comrades heard everything, and they're all far stronger than I am. Now they'll come, I know it. You don't stand a chance, none of you. I give them a year, and they'll..be...here". With those words, Raditz passed as well onto the afterlife.

Soon after the rest of Goku's friends arrived;Krillin, Yamcha, even Roshi had come as well. Piccolo relayed to them the information he had learned from Raditz after telling them about Goku and Tien. They were all saddened at the news, but they could be revived, which lessened the impact. Piccolo picked up the still unconscious Gohan."This one has incredible hidden power. I'm taking him with me. He must learn to control the power he holds.". Leaving no room for argument, Piccolo flew off into the distance.


	2. Preparation

"And that's what happened", Krillin said as he finished filling everyone who was absent in on the story. ChiChi burst into tears for her lost husband, and her kidnapped son and cried in the arms of her father. Chaitzou cried at the loss of his best friend. It was a sad and daunting day, one that originally had started happily. "One year to train for guys stronger than that monster? That's impossible", Yamcha said aloud. "What are we going to do?", Yamcha felt hopeless but also furious. A year, that wasn't enough, nowhere near enough. They had trained all their lives, and none of them stood a chance against even Raditz. What difference would a year make? A knock on the door caught their attention. The door opened to Yajirobe. "Message from Goku. Something about not to revive him until the day the Saiyans arrive, training in the otherworld. I didn't really understand it. ", Yajirobe announced as he walked into Kame house. "Hello friends of Goku", Kami's voice cut through everyone's head. He was speaking to them telepathically. "Anyone who wishes to train for the imminent threat, come to the lookout".

"So who's coming to train?", Krillin asked as he stood up. Yamcha stood up next"I'll go with you, Krillin.". Surprisingly, Roshi stood up,"I'm going too. I don't plan to let this planet go without putting up a fight". Krillin looked at Roshi in shock. He certainly was not expecting him to step up as well. "You sure about this Roshi?". "Of course I am. This old mans still got a fight in him". "If you say so"Krillin shrugged as he picked up Roshi and started flying off to the lookout, Yamcha right behind him.

The humans arrived on the lookout in about 15 minutes. Kami, an old looking version of Piccolo stood, already waiting for them. Next to Kami was a female human, clad in a light blue gi with a black shirt under the gi, black boots, and white bands around her wrists. Her hair was let down and went down to just above her shoulders, bangs framing her face. "Whoa, who's the lady", Yamcha asked as he walked up to her. The girl went up to just below his shoulders. "My name is Issu, nice to meet you" she said sweetly as she extended her hand to the taller warrior. "Names Yamcha, nice to meet you", Yamcha said as he shook her hand. "I'm Krillin.", Krillin shook her hand as well. He was pretty shocked that Kami took another student under his belt.

Kami cleared his throat, getting all the fighters attention."I'm very pleased that you all came. Roshi, your presence will certainly be a great aid in their strength". Roshi scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say, since he was a bit too busy admiring Isuu who was oblivious to him looking at her. "As I'm sure you all are aware; a great evil will befall us soon. Far more powerful than person here. That's why you are here though, to prepare. I will train you all as best I can. You all will wear weighted clothing, special clothing I enchanted myself to increase as your body adjusts to a certain weight". Krillin and Roshi were both familiar with the concept of weighted clothing as that's what they had trained with back when Roshi trained Goku.

"Also, I recently have been improving my capabilities with magic. Your weighted clothing will also have a gravity spell on it. You will all start at twice earth's gravity, and as your body adjusts the gravity will increase accordingly.". "I must say, that's mighty impressive Kami."Roshi said. "Master Kami, will we use the divine water as well?", Isuu questioned curiously. Kami shook his head,"Only when I feel that your training is complete will I permit any of you to drink the divine water. That goes for you too Isuu". She nodded her head in understanding. "Now, all of you get changed into a pair of clothes that you wish to use and come back to the courtyard"

Meanwhile, Tien and Goku were running along snake way, a 10,000 mile long winding road. They were permitted to keep their bodies, and with some convincing from Kami to King Yemma, were allowed to travel snake way to the world of King Kai. According to King Yemma, King Kai was an extremely powerful fighter, one that if they trained with to prepare for the Saiyans they would be more than prepared. They felt as if they had barely made progress, but none the less they pushed on forward. "Hey Goku, how about some training on the way", Tien suggested as he ran beside his rival. "Like what?". Tien lifted off the ground and suddenly took off, soaring over snake way. "Hey no fair!"Goku yelled as he took off as well.

In a far away field on earth Piccolo stood over Gohan, who was calming down from a crying fit at being kidnapped, for the lack of a better word, and being told about his father's fate. "There will be no more crying, boy. From now until the year is up, I will be training you in the art of battle. I won't be easy on you either, so prepare yourself.", Piccolo's voice carried authority that Gohan had only heard in his mother. To say the least, he was scared, but strangely determined at the same time. "Now, what do you know about fighting and survival?". "M-my dad taught me some of the basics while mom wasn't around,...but i don't know much else", Gohan was nervous now, he was scared of Piccolo, and he was afraid that Piccolo would kill him if he didn't meet his expectations, "Hmph. Good enough then. We'll get started on your training immediately, try and draw out that hidden potential of yours". Piccolo extended his hand over Gohan and covered him in a white light. When the light cleared, Gohan wore a gi similar to his dad's, but with the kanji for demon instead of turtle on the back. Then it hit him. Gohan felt a lot heavier, not just from his clothing, but he also felt like the air was pressing down on him, but he didn't falter. He stood his ground, let himself adjust. "Now, those clothes are weighted, just like my own, and I'll increase the weight myself when I see fit. Also, those clothes carry a spell; a gravity enhancing spell to be exact. Right now, you're feeling double this planet's gravity. You can thank Kami for telling me how to perform it". Gohan grit his teeth in exertion and nodded,"Yes, Mr Piccolo". "You think that's hard? Right now I'm at 4 times gravity. Now come at me!", Piccolo yelled getting into a fighting stance. Gohan, threw himself at Piccolo, and thus there training began.

 ***A year later***

"Kamehamaha!"Roshi launched his signature attack at Yamcha who barely managed to fly out of the way before flying towards the old man. Throwing a punch that Roshi blocked, Yamcha was able to block strike aimed at his head, but was sent back from a kick to his sternum. "You hit hard for an old man", Yamcha said as he threw a barrage of ki blasts that were all expertly evaded. Closing the distance fast Roshi slammed a palm into Yamcha's chest, knocking the fighter back again. Straightening himself, Yamcha flew at Roshi again and landed a punch to the face, following through with a snap kick to the ribs. Roshi grabbed onto the limb and spun the wolf fighter around before releasing him, hurling him through the air and into palm trees.

On the ground Krilliin was sparring with Isuu, locked dead even with the female human. Shockwaves carried through the air as their fists met, each impact carrying a thud, they were so fast that only blurs could be seen. They appeared in sight again, pushing against each other with everything they had, teeth grit in effort. Isuu started to teeter backwards, using this as leverage she kneed Krillin directly in the gut, then sent him upwards with a kick. Taking the advantage, Isuu flew upwards behind Krillin and swung downwards with a hammer strike, only to hit air as Krillin disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing as he landed a hard kick to the side of her head, sending Isuu flying. Putting a hand forward, Krillin launched a powerful energy wave that Isuu barely managed to avoid. Charging at each other they engaged in combat once more.

Kami walked out onto the lookout and watched the humans spar so intently, feeling a sense of pride. They had grown much stronger through the year, all for the next day. Their growth far exceeded his expectations, perhaps it was due to the added gravity training. Each of them was up to seven times regular gravity. . He could only hope his training could would be enough to protect everyone, and that his own life would not come to an end.

On King Kai's planet, Tien and Goku laid panting on the ground. They both had trained intently for almost as long as they could remember, but the training they had underwent for the past year was nothing like before. The 10 x gravity of the planet had at first made it near impossible to move, even Goku without his weighted moving could barely move at first. They had adjusted, and now could move freely on the planet, although they could feel the ever constant weight pressing down on them. After they could actually move, they were put to rather odd training methods to say the least. First King Kai had made them catch a monkey that lived on the planet with King Kai, named bubbles. While it may have seemed easy, it certainly wasn't. Bubbles was a lot more crafty than either had thought, but the two eventually did manage to catch him faster than they would have individually. Well it was more 5 against 1 since Tien used his multi form technique. Then they had to hit an overgrown roach named Gregory. He was a fast bugger, easily able to run circles around Goku and Tien at first, but like Bubbles, they bop him over the head with the mallet. After that, the real training began. They had now reached heights they never thought possible. The only thing they could do now was wait to be resurrected.

Piccolo effortlessly dodged and blocked through all of Gohan's attacks, but the boy had grown definitely. He felt the potential the boy had, vast potential, beyond either the boy's father or Piccolo himself. Gohan was no warrior, no, not yet. He had only been trained, but not tested in battle. Unfortunately his testing battle would be the battle to decide the fate of earth, against an alien warrior race that half of his blood was made of.

When the training had finished, the two sat at a fire, Piccolo looking at the night sky in silent reflection of the past year. He had grown fond of Gohan, cared for the boy, something he never thought was possible for him, The Demon King. Piccolo didn't need to eat so he just drank water as Gohan ate fruit that he had caught. After eating they both went to sleep early, knowing they would need rest for tomorrow.

 **The next day**

Early morning three Saiyan pods crashed into earth, in the dead center of a city. The six defenders of earth all waited patiently."You feel that?", Yamcha asked out loud as he felt the high power levels arrive. "Yea, that's some power", Roshi replied back. The next moment, hundreds, if not thousands of energies were wiped out. "They just destroyed the city!", Isuu cried out in shock. "And they're coming this way. Prepare yourselves", Piccolo said as he looked in the direction the Saiyans would be coming from. Minutes later the three saiyans landed in the field, directly across from them.


	3. The Earths Defenders

The Z-fighters stood off against the three Saiyans. The big, hulking, brute with a thin moustache and shaved head, Nappa. The shorter male with the spiked standing hair, and the largest power that they felt, Vegeta. Even with their year of training, the fighters still felt a twinge of uncertainty when looking, knowing they would have to fight him. Last was the only female, Black armor with red underneath, red bands on each arm, black boots with a red stripe going up them vertically, black hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades, and matching colored eyes, her name being Tolas

"Look Vegeta, the puny earthlings think that they can actually do something", Nappa said as he cracked his knuckles. "You Saiyans are the only ones going to die today", Piccolo countered back sharply. "Hold on, you there, Namekian:", Vegeta looked directly at Piccolo.

"Hold up, what exactly is a Namekian", Piccolo frowned slightly.

Vegeta looked at him bewildered. Kakarot had forgotten his race, and now this Namekian too.

Vegeta went to speak, but Tolas did so first.

'The Namekians are a peaceful race of slug like people. Despite their relative peacefulness, they do however make very skilled and dangerous warriors. They also have magical abilities, one of those being the ability to create the Dragon Balls, which you have on this planet."

This certainly shocked Piccolo, who had always thought himself to be a demon, the king of demons at that. Vegeta came to a sudden realization, and with it a grim smirk came onto his face.

"Now that I think about it, we don't need you, Namekian. There's a whole planet of you out there", Vegeta pointed a finger at the earth defender,"None of you will survive this, I promise you that".

"I promise that you'll find that a lot harder than you think", Piccolo yelled out as a white aura exploded around him as he powered up, the humans following right up.

"The Namekian, 7,000, the short bald one at 3,700,scarface at 3,650, the women equal to the bald one, the kid at 3,300 and the old man at 3,600", Vegeta muttered under his breath as he read his scouter.

"Well then, we really underestimated them Vegeta", Tolas said as she felt her Saiyan blood start to heat up at the prospect of a tough battle.

"Nappa you take the earthlings and Kakarot's brat" Vegeta commanded.

"With pleasure", Nappa turned towards the group of humans, an energy blast charged in his hand.

Nappa didn't get the chance to attack however,as a green chop to the head, courtesy of Piccolo, sent him flying away. Piccolo appeared next right in front of Vegeta, and aimed a punch directly at the Princes face. The attack never found its mark though, as Tolas appeared in front of him and caught the fist. Grunting in effort he tried to pull his fist away, but he didn't even manage to budge an inch.

"Nope,your fights with me, Namekian". Tolas pulled Piccolo forward, ramming a knee into his gut, quickly following up with a kick to the chin that sent Piccolo soaring across the field. She gave chase to the Namek, appearing above him and driving down a two handed fist that was caught, before she was sent up by a kiai wave. "Not bad, you hit pretty hard" Piccolo commented as he flew up to the floating Saiyan, before they flew at each other full speed, their fists colliding and producing a loud shockwave through the air, then engaging in a furious exchange of blows. "How is he matching me blow for blow", Tolas thought to herself as she barely managed to lean her head out of the way of a punch, retaliating with her own fist to the nose that snapped Piccolo's head back , who then rammed his head into Tolas's forehead in retaliation, sending her reeling back, blood leaking from the fresh wound. Taking advantage of the stun, Piccolo rushed in, throwing a flurry of punches all over her body. After a few seconds Tolas got her head back into the fight just in time to catch Piccolo's fists. "You're pretty good for a slug"Tolas taunted as the two pressed against each other, once again, neither of them giving ground. "You're not bad for yourself, for a bitch monkey", Piccolo taunted back. The two broke away from each other, each throwing out a blast. The two blasts met and detonated. Using the produced smoke as cover, Tolas rushed through it, but was shocked to see Piccolo gone. "Where the hell did he.."her thought was interrupted as Piccolo appeared above her, driving his elbow into the top of her head, sending Tolas soaring down and crashing into the earth, following the attack up with a barrage of ki blasts that further destroyed the earth below, finishing the assault off with a two handed blast, a fireball exploding from the blast.

"So, I'm stuck with the smallfry this time I see. Hopefully you don't die too fast", Nappa grinned as Gohan took a step back. "Oh don't run kiddo, I'll be sure to save you last.". Isuu stepped in front of the little boy, shielding him. "You won't be getting to him at all, you'll have to go through me".

"Sounds good to me" Nappa rushed Isuu who prepared herself, flinging a blast right towards Nappa who swatted it away, leaving his guard open for Yamcha to appear in front of him, driving his elbow into Nappa's exposed stomach, following up by attempting to deliver a punch to the chin that was blocked. The bandit warrior was sent to the ground by an overhead strike, stomping down on the Yamcha who rolled out of the way and sprung to his feet, throwing his own blast at Nappa, who was struck, but mostly unharmed except a few burns.

Roshi was already bulked up into his full power as Isuu and Krillin charged together, engaging Nappa who found himself getting pushed back under the combined assault. He found himself unable to dodge or block a good amount of the attacks, and due to their comparatively short size he found it hard to counter attack. The two started to slow down however, giving Nappa the opportunity he needed. The hulking Saiyan raised his hand to the ground, ki enveloping it, and swung his arm in a wide arc, forcing the two to jump away to avoid getting hit.

"This guy, he can take a beating. We've hit him, but he doesn't even look to be slowing down"Krillin observed as he watched Yamcha attack Nappa by himself. "Wolf Fang Fist', Yamcha cried out, using one of his signature attacks. However, none found their mark as they were either blocked or dodged. On the last attack, Nappa dodged to the left, throwing a leg that caught Yamcha, sending him through a rock. Opening his mouth, Nappa charged a ki blast that glew bright, forcing the Z fighters to look away.

"Break Cannon", Nappa called out in his head as he launched the attack right at Yamcha. The attack hit its mark true, hitting the bandit who only had time to block. He screamed in pain as he took the full brunt of the attack as it washed over him, burning him from the heat as well. "Yamcha!"Krillin and Roshi cried out in worry as they watched their friend get hit. When the smoke cleared, Yamcha was still standing, his body covered in burns and bleeding cuts, most of the top of his gi gone, but nowhere near out of the fight, "I'm not gonna..go down that easy", he taunted, blood running down his right arm. "Oh nice tough guy act, but you're in no position to try that at all. Look at you, half dead and only from one attack too. Don't worry though, I'll finish you off real good". "Hey!", Gohan yelled out. "You leave him alone right now! You bully!".

"Oh and what's a runt like you going to do, huh? Cry to his daddy?". With a battle cry, Gohan charged, his power level shooting up, not that Nappa knew this due to his inability to sense energy. He barely had time to react before the five year old's foot collided with his cheek with far more force than he anticipated, followed by a storm of punches to his chest and face that tossed him back and forth, finishing his charge by ramming Nappa into the rock formation behind him, leaving the Saiyan stunned and in pain as Gohan's power dropped to its base level. "Now!" Roshi cried out. "Kamehameha!", Krillin, Isuu, and Roshi, all fired their attacks at Nappa, the three becoming one. Nappa caught the attack with his hands, trying to push it back as he couldn't dodge. He found himself getting pushed back though, before becoming overwhelmed. The combined Kamehameha exploded in a brilliant flash of light, destroying the rock formation behind Nappa.

Piccolo hovered above the spot of his attack as he waited for the dust and smoke from the explosion cleared. "No way that was enough to finish her". A small red light through the smoke caught his attention. The light grew bigger and closer at a rapid pace. "Shit!", Piccolo flew left, evading the beam that soared past him. A stream of blasts shot straight at him, forcing Piccolo to evade as many as he could, taking a few glancing hits. His attention taken away, he failed to notice Tolas burst towards him, head first into his chest, taking his breath away and making his ribs creak. Wrapping her arms around his body, Tolas flew downwards towards the ground, intending to smash the Namek into it. However she was interrupted as Piccolo let out a burst of ki from his body, freeing himself from her grasp. Once again the female Saiyan shot right at the Namek, throwing a barrage of punches that were all blocked before she was kicked in the right side and knocked away. Stopping herself, Piccolo was charging her before disappearing from her sight. "Not this again" she grunted as she looked up, finding nothing. "Then behind" she realized too late. "Explosive Demon Wave!". The attack exploded against her back and destroying her armor. Turning around she retaliated with a blast of her own"Blood shot" she cried out as a large two handed blast fired from her hands. Crossing his arms, Piccolo blocked the attack. Tolas slipped under his guard and drove a hard uppercut into his jaw, then kicking him in the stomach, then flew away, charging a blast in her hand. Wrapping his hand around her leg he pulled her into a devastating right hook that knocked her away. Flipping in the air she caught herself. "This is getting nowhere real fast. I need to come up with something to beat her"Piccolo thought as he narrowed his eyes. "Thinking of something are we? Well it's useless anyways. You won't win". He glared, "we'll see about that". He charged again.

Nappa emerged from the rubble of the destroyed stone, eyes red with the purest of rage, body shaking, nostrils flared and teeth grit. "Damn it, I'm a Saiyan elite! How can low trash humans like you possibly be doing this to me?!"he charged at them. Roshi appeared in front of him, planting a knee into Nappa's nose, tossing his head back. Retaliating, he grabbed Roshi by the head and headbutted the old man. He went to hammer Roshi into the ground, but was interrupted by a foot to the face, sending him flying away, courtesy of the scarred bandit. Nappa got up again, even more pissed than before, if such a thing was possible. His eyes were red and his nostrils flared, fists clenched and shaking, teeth gritting. He was literally seeing red. "I'll, I'll crush you.", he hissed, eyes narrowed towards Yamcha and Isuu who took a few steps back. He went to charge again at the earthlings, "Nappa calm down!", he stopped and looked at Vegeta. "How do you plan to fight when you can't even see straight", Vegeta chided loudly, eyes showing disappointment. "Stop disgracing the Saiyans or I'll kill you where you stand", he threatened the brute. Taking a few deep breaths, Nappa regained control of his temper. "Thanks Vegeta, really needed that". Looking back at the humans he smirked confidently, his yellow aura flaring up, dark clouds rolling in fast and crackling with lightning. Grunting with effort the lighting struck him, engulfing him in a yellow light. The area was rumbling with the power he was putting out, the surrounding rock levitating around him as his power started rising fast. The clouds receded, going back to the blue skies that they were before. Nappa was covered in his aura. "Guys, what do we do now", Gohan asked, scared of the power in front of him. Krillin spoke up, "Well I've got something that might work, but you guys have to get his attention". "I've got a plan", Roshi said as he took the front position. "I'll take him head on, Yamcha and Gohan you take his flanks, and Isuu you get his back".

Having finished his power up, Nappa smirked at them confidently before disappearing in a burst of speed. "Where did he go", Yamcha and the rest looked around them. "Above us", Gohan cried out, alerting the rest. They all barely managed to roll out of the way of Nappa's boot that shattered the ground on impact. "Ah so close. Was gonna squash the kid like a bug". Krillin got a distance away, focusing energy into hand as the other four fighters surrounded the hulking Saiyan. Yamcha charged fist going for a sweep from the right that Nappa simply jumped over. Isuu charged from behind, but was to slow as Nappa turned around delivering an elbow directly to her jaw. Roshi and Gohan fired a Kamehameha and Masenko combination. The attack was useless however as Nappa punched it back at them, forcing them to seperate. Coming from the left this time, Yamcha aimed a punch to Nappa's jaw. Nappa leaned back dodging the attack, bringing his knee up into Yamcha's gut sending him into the air, then sending him back down the ground with an axe handle strike. A foot collided with the back of his head, courtesy of Isuu and Gohan, sent him a few feet. "I won't let you keep hurting my friends", Gohan said angrily. "Don't be reckless Gohan, you can't beat him alone", Isuu warned. "Hey good job, I felt that". Isuu rushed forward, Gohan right behind her. She kicked at Nappa who ducked out of the way, backhanding at Isuu who jumped back to avoid it. Gohan came from behind her, punching at Nappa's jaw but he was blocked. The small boy cried out in pain as Nappa tried to crush his hand. "Come on, you're a Saiyan, fight harder", Nappa taunted.

Using the distraction, Yamcha appeared in front of Nappa, driving his foot into his gut, taking the air from him and causing him to let go of Gohan's hand. Roshi flew up to Nappa, smashing his knee into Nappa's chin, sending him upwards into Isuu who hammered Nappa back to the ground.

"Krillin now!", Isuu yelled. "Got it", the monk yelled back. Hovering just above his hand was a razor sharp ki disk. "KIENZAN!", he flung the attack straight at Nappa who turned to see it, putting his hands out to catch the attack just as his powerup faded. "Nappa you blasted idiot, dodge!", Vegeta screamed at his subordinate. Hearing Vegeta, Nappa jumped to the right. He wasn't fast enough though as the razor sharp edge cut deep into his left arm. He hissed in pain, glaring daggers at Krillin, gripping his arm. The other three humans and the child saiyan watched the attack, "Good going buddy!", Yamcha yelled to his long time friend. Isuu cheered him on in her head, slightly red in the face.

"Y-you, how dare you!" using his good arm he charged an energy attack in his hand, "Die!". Krillin looked at the attack in fear as it closed in on him, he was to slow to move out the way and could only watch as it closed in on him.

Isuu watched in horror as the attack closed in on Krillin. "No!" she screamed as she flew down to Krillin to try and move him out of the way. "Not gonna make it!"

A figure appeared in front of him, and the attack was knocked away with a mere sweep of the hand. The attack exploded in the distance, vaporizing the mountain plane that it contacted. Isuu let out a sigh of relief, "oh thank god".

Another person landed next to the savior, "Sorry it took so long guys". Krillin looked at the two, "Tien! Goku".


End file.
